Dawn Hunters
by TheMockingbird555
Summary: Slight cross but mainly Naruto. The Akatsuki might have someone to keep a ring, but could there be something else? Something that rivals the Kyuubi, and breathes life to legends? No pairings in this one. Enjoy! OC R
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Hunters

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto or the Sight series, then I would also be Empress of the World, but right now our society isn't based off of the society of our ancestors so I guess I'm not empress…yet

Chapter Œ: Scented

?'s POV

"Please no, please no…" she hoped. Unfortunately, the one she had to share her space with was the one she didn't want to share with. She had nothing personal against her; it was just that it was that time of the morning that she wanted quiet. And every time her space buddy would start to talk and wouldn't pick up on the hints that all she wanted was some silence. She would also only talk about herself and/or complain about how difficult her life was.

Frankly our friend didn't really care anymore and would only pretend to be listening. For once though, the other was consumed in her own thoughts and didn't utter a word. The thankful party then occupied herself with the landscape rushing by.

The forest was lush and the air was crisp. The first hints of fall entered her senses and made her close her eyes in happy little arches as the young she-wolf enjoyed the beginning of her favorite season.

Pein's POV

We were all lying outside enjoying the slight chill in the air. Most of our group was on the ground lying on the cool floor of the entrance to the labyrinth like tunnel and cave system we call home.

Our youngest member teased his elder partner and soon the two were wrestling in the morning dew. The only she-wolf with us, was with me up on the large slab of rock that jutted out like a 2nd floor balcony, let out a soft laugh at the two rough-housers and growing ruckus below.

I couldn't help but chuckle myself when I glanced down to see them in a tangle of legs and heard the comments the others were throwing at them. I saw one of the quieter members raise his head and look to the west with his ears perked up. Eventually we all heard the sound of squeaking wheels and glanced over in our own ways.

A few hundred meters out we saw something passing through the trees. We all realized it was a "trainer's" cart. It was a large box normally holding young wolves that were being taken to the training facilities where they would be taught to be….Dogs.

"Tch, slaves." I heard someone mutter. I couldn't have said it better myself. We were among the luckier ones when we were still with our original super-packs (1). We got the chance to become shinobi.

Normally young pups with potential (or from certain families) would become a nin. But every once in a while, even with a developing chakra system, a pup's parents wouldn't allow them to go to the academy. So they went along with the normal pups to schools, in our words, training facilities. There they would study in a variety of things that may or may not help them in the future at all!

This cart, which was being dragged by a couple of horses, they could tell, had older pups and young adults and…something off about it. They were some traffic coming along that road, due to this being a temporary place, (A/N: they can cut off any entrance from the main system completely, in case you were wondering!). And they were used to the school "busses" passing by constantly. Normally, they were already gone or sleeping in from a mission when the "busses" came by. Today though, they decided it would be okay to just lounge outside, so today was the day that they felt that strange sensation.

It was like something that could bring peace or destruction, a threat and harmless, unknown and yet familiar... overall it was a very puzzling feeling. I rose to my paws and never took my eyes off the cart as I spoke, "Follow it, and don't lose scent nor sight of it." The unspoken curiosity was clear in everyone; no one even showed the slightest. 'They all felt it too, huh?' I thought when I glimpsed their tense muscles, bright and narrowed eyes, perked ears and abnormally deep breathing…as if they were trying to pick up a scent.

I leapt over them and landed in a fairly quick run at the lead. The she-wolf took her place a pace or two behind and to the right or me. Behind and close by her, was the next pair and so on. We paced the cart in a diamond form, spread out but close our pair.

After about 10-15 min. of, running, we waited in the shadows of the carved out hill.

(1): Super-packs are the villages so there is the Konoha Super-Pack, Suna Super-Pack, etc. … later I might just shorten it to S-P if I have to mention it.

(2): The symbol I used for the "1" in "Chapter 1", I found in the symbol section of Word Insert and I just found it cute so whether ya like it or NOT, I VILL USE DA PAWPRINT!

WOOT! First Chappie up! Okay I know it's not that great but try to cut me some slack as this is my first fanfic but if you must flame, you must (even though if you didn't like the summary you really shouldn't be here…but hey if it make ya feel better whatevs! At least I'll get good toast and a laugh after wards!). Constructive criticism is HIGHLY preferred and accepted though! And if ya got any suggestions at all or catch any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them ASAP! Next chapter will be longer (I hope… ).

'K nuff of me! See ya'll next time!

Ciao! §≈MKB555 AKA TheMockingbird555≈§


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Hunters

Chapter ŒŒ: More than a Pup

Itachi's POV

The carts unloaded as we waited in the shadows of the sloping hill that covered that…school. Even in my mind I couldn't help but growl at the word. No chakra wielding pup with a mind of its own would ever want to set paw in that place. At least at the academy you could grow strong to one day make your own choices… but every Super-Pack needs more than shinobi I guess.

"Oi! Wake up, 'Tachi! The scent's stronger and Pein-samma wants you to check it out!" Kisame nudged me.

I nodded and set my Sharingan to scour the four carts, forty-eight meters away. I checked the first and saw nothing there but the soft chakra that every living thing possessed. The second was just pulling in with a similar batch. The third one was turned towards us but once again had nothing. The last was just the same.

"Nothing but our future shop keepers and carpenters." I reported. "It could have been us causing the disturbance in the pups…" Zetsu stated. It was true; some civies' systems reacted to their massive chakra. "Very well…let's not waste anymore sunlight here…" Pein sounded just as unconvinced as they all felt. They were ready to risk getting their ears clawed off rather than say that it was "just a sensitive civie's" reaction that they had felt.

Then a fifth cart came around the bend and I blinked rapidly in severe confusion. There in the fifth hold (1), second behind the driver, was a chakra I could swear was familiar but completely strange at once. Pein noticed my reaction immediately.

"Did you spot it?" he questioned softly. "Fifth cart, Fifth pup." I answered as my eyes changed back to see if it was the one they were looking for. "It's just like the Kyuubi." Unfortunately, or not, it shocked us all.

Normal POV

The stunned pack of mature wolves, turned tail to hide when the younger wolf leapt down onto the ground, paused, then sniffed the air and looked straight towards the shadows where the Akatsuki were incognito. They stayed so still you would have thought they had been petrified by a Basilisk, not even hearing their breathing. They all were watching though, picking up the most identifying details of her so that they could pick her out of a crowd quickly. She had a somewhat thick coat of snow that was about the length of a Border collie's, gold eyes, and stood at about Sasori's height. The she-wolf tilted her head to the side, ears perked with one lowered a little, giving her a curious look while her tail lightly brushed the ground…right before it was almost stepped on…-.-'

?'s POV

"Thanks for the ride!" I told the driver, heh, yeah thanks for bringing me here again. It's not that I don't like school; it's more that I hate this place; most of the canines here, the things we are unnecessarily taught, the drama (oh lords! The drama!), the food…okay that was a lie, I really don't like this place.

To get rid of my momentary irritation, I decided to jump down and catch up to my friend who had already gotten off of her bus. When I landed though, I got that feeling of being watched. And I knew that they were unfamiliar and more interested eyes. Kinda like some random person's looking at you 'cause you're wearing a funny hat or something (A/N: yes they can wear things but stuff like shirts and pants are OUT! ...well maybe a shirt variation but most likely not.). I could feel that the look was coming from the side of the school and looked over; ready to glare at whomever it was if I didn't like them. I mean they were already looking at me in a way that I could sense! I had every right to glare! Hmph!

When I looked over though, I didn't see a thing. Granted I still felt off about it but I brushed it off as my overactive imagination. Then I had to jump to the side when I felt someone's paw almost land on my tail…tee hee…-.-'

5th hour (4 hours and 40 min. later)

Kakuzu's POV

We had followed the pup with the white coat all day without anyone noticing. It was a bit irritating but we got a free breakfast AND lunch, so it was somewhat forgivable. But waiting around in the halls for the classes to end, with Hidan…being himself, was making it difficult.

"Okay why not instead trick her out? Or how about we have…Blondie (Pein had forbidden him from swearing while they were at the school, mainly so he and Kakuzu wouldn't get into a fight), toss a bomb or throw Tobi in there or SOMETHING! SERIOUSLY! THIS IS DRIVING ME MHMPH!" Hidan had just lost the privilege to speak because I said so. Ah, there were many advantages to being able to manipulate threads.

On the other paw, we all understood his impatience, but the pup was taking a test right now on logarithms in her math class. It was pretty advanced too, and I wanted to see exactly how good this pup was.

My ears perked when I heard her give a relieved sigh. She then calmly padded up to the teacher and asked to use the dirt-place (A/N: for those of you who haven't read Erin Hunter's Warrior series, it's the bathroom).

"Perfect…" Pein whispered.

He gave a signal and we all slunk back to the shadows to await our unsuspecting prey. This was just like bounty hunting, so I guess it's not that bad.

?'s POV

Huh. I guess that wasn't that bad, I mean I only got stuck on three questions. Then again, I have never had good luck so… NO! I WON'T THINK THAT WAY! I've GOT to get a good grade though... Ugh! Whatever!

I was padding back to class when I saw an unfamiliar wolf padding towards me. He looked fairly young so I guessed he was a senior. I dipped my head in acknowledgement. He returned the gesture with a flick of his tail. I found something strange about his greeting but kept going. Then I felt threads wrap around my ankles. I was pulled off my paws and dragged into one of the darkened rooms. I tried to cry out and get away but the threads were secure; around my muzzle too.

I felt a paw on my shoulder and another right under my jaw, exposing my neck. I'm glad I didn't see or know 'cause I would've whimpered. I felt a quick pinch then a sting in my neck. Then with total disbelief, I realized what had been off about that "senior's" greeting; his ears had flicked in a pattern along with his tail and his eyes had flashed red; in other words, it has been a jutsu and some kekkei genkai, so these were probably ninja. I guess I'm not finding out my test score any time soon. Damn... and I blacked out.

Bus seat

Okay now before whoever's read this tries to harm me for either taking forever to get this up or for continuing this, well I can't apologize to the latter but to the former, I'M SORRY! I actually had most of this typed up the week after I posted the first chapter but then we went on a one week, no-internet-access trip. Then the last two weeks I've been loaded with a ton of stuff to do: projects, about five tests, two speeches, my horseback riding show…well a lot of stuff not to mention homework and the 'rents have been at it again. But I will get the next chapter up sooner than ya think!

Again I 3 all of you that actually take the time to read or just check this out. Please give me any ideas you've got or if you've got a request for a side story then say in your review please! Well I leave it to all of you to review and not flame me but help me out!

See y'all soon! X3

Ciao! §≈The Mockingbird≈§


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn Hunters

Chapter ŒŒŒ: Speak Now or Forever Hold your Silence

?'s POV

The first thing that I was aware of was the smell; it was the earthy smell of a tunnel but the scent of water was just as strong. There was also a light breeze ruffling my pelt a little and when my ears tuned up, I heard the soft murmur of a river. The ground under me was soft and moist so I guessed I was, well including my pupnappers, we were at a riverbed. Considering that I couldn't feel the sun on my back and the wind was coming at my side only, we were probably under something to not be seen.

I opened my eyes slowly to not cause the pupnappers to jump me or anything; but by the sounds of their voices, I didn't think they would hurt me, yet anyway.

"It's not possible, she's the right age but we already know who it is and she doesn't even have a mark." That was probably a high ranker; even though he didn't sound that old the authority in his voice was unmistakably dominant. "Well, we didn't look exactly because Konan didn't let us." Now that was a fairly young voice, it sounded only a little older than me. "Then ask Konan to." Again, the authority voice. "I would but with everyone here, there's not much difference if I or someone else looks." Finally a female voice, just like the first voice, she also sounded mature but not in age either. "We can't leave though, if it turns out she is something different, then this is the best spot to leave her in." I wasn't liking that first voice, mainly because he was talking about me as if I wasn't here…okay I'm supposed to be unconscious but it was still irritating.

"Why not ask her?" The sound was deep and young…and right next to my ear. I jumped a little to the side, not expecting that at all. My eyes wide, I tucked my legs under me and crouched somewhat low. "Ask me what, find out if I'm what, and do what to me exactly?" my voice sounded like a yip compared to the deep bass of yet another different male that was to my right that answered me. "If you know if you posses something, if you're some form of jinchūriki, and nothing until we know your answers." I studied him while trying to figure out what to do to get back before I was given a truancy penalty.

He was the one that had me tied up! Well, my ankles at least. His pelt was a deep brown that matched his voice, with thin dark stripes crisscrossing him that looked suspiciously like stitches. His muzzle was almost black and the fur along his spine (also black) was especially thick, rather like a lion's mane. But his eyes were the most intriguing of everything; they were not only a rare emerald but they were inverted, as in the iris and white of his eyes were black and the pupils were the forest green. All in all, he was intimidating but not, at the same time. It's difficult to explain.

"I do know, that's my business and what do I have to do to get out of here and go back before I'm punished?"I threw back. I didn't like the fact that I was still in a place I didn't know of and that these random people, knew so much about me (A/N: They're going to refer to themselves in human and wolf terms! I'll try not to make it too cornfuzzling! I probably just did though…oh well! ONWARD!). Hell my 'rents don't tell anybody and no one else, not even my siblings, know about it. How do they know?

"Well at least she can answer in sets of three." That came from a much smaller wolf that was unfortunately, still taller than me. Not by much but still taller than me…WHY IS EVERYONE TALLER THAN ME! Okay I have no right to complain considering I'm the perfect average height but still… Anyway, he had a sarcastic aura around him and it just dripped with impatience. His fur was fairly short but tussled so you couldn't tell that well. It was an intense light russet color. His belly was more of a light red-toned tan though. He was a little leaner than most forest canines so I guessed that he came from the desert. His eyes were slightly elongated, or that could have just been his bored eyelids making them look like that, but they were soft amber in color. I still didn't like his condescending look though so I decided to be stupid and insult him.

"Yeah, clearly three times more than what you can do." I know, total stupidity but hey I actually got his eyes to widen! YAY ME! "Ha, Sasori just got owned by a pup!" A strange creature voiced. The red wolf, apparently named Sasori, threw a glare at the source of the comment but looked back at me curiously. Then he was shoved aside by the earlier creature.

Now this guy was a sight to see. First off, he was blue and he was HUGE! I had rarely seen wolves this large but still, especially since he was very well built too; all others that I'd seen that big were lean and rather scrawny or fat, very, very fat. But this guy was a whole different level! He also had gill marks, and his tail was slightly split at the tip like a shark's.

Then when Sasori bared his teeth a bit in irritation, I caught a glimpse of a jaw full of serrated canines from the much larger wolf. Yup, this guy should definitely be on the 100-creatures-to-meet-before-you-die list. He looked back at me and grinned again. "So we got a bit of spunk, huh pup? Good, I'd get annoyed if you didn't fight for yourself. By the way the name's Kisame and your leash holder slash rapid-fire inquisitor over there, is Kakuzu." Kisame bared his teeth playfully, then more so when Kakuzu growled at his nicknames. I let out a little snicker myself until I remembered the ties on my legs. I then settled to glare at him.

"She doesn't need to know about us, Kisame." That was the wolf that had noticed me eavesdropping before! His pelt was dark as the night of the new moon. Along the sides of his muzzle and eyes, was a pair of backwards light grey eye-hooks. They stood out even as thin lines but soon enough, I barely noticed them compared to his actual eyes. They changed from black as his coat, while looking at Kisame, to blood red with strange markings while glancing at me. I didn't look him in the eye but opted for looking at his reversed eye-hooks. It was close enough for me to not seem submissive. He WASN'T gonna make ME back down!

"It doesn't matter if she recognizes us or not, Itachi. She won't make a difference. Furthermore, she does know something and we have all day." The first voice that I had heard came from the throat of an orange furred wolf. His figure matched his voice through and through. He stood proud and tall (not as tall as Kakuzu or Kisame but you get what I mean); his head and tail raised high to show that he was in charge. He also seemed like he deserved that place because no one seemed to try and upstage him.

Now, like all of his little followers, he had one very interesting quality. Well, if you could call having a bunch of thin rods of metal stuck through your pelt interesting…each to their own I guess. Also, his eyes were a light shade of gray with rings surrounding the pupil. Something about them just screamed "NOT NORMAL!" so again; I chose to focus on the fur right between his eyes.

"How shall we get the answers, Pein-samma?" the Itachi statue asked. Seriously! He hadn't moved ever since he 'woke me up'. The little tomoes (Sp? Did I get it right?), in those red irises began to turn slowly. "Not with you as the questioner, Itachi-san." The she-wolf snapped. I turned to look in admiration at her bravery but that turned to awe as I saw her. She was sooooo pretty! I'm not into she-wolves, no matter what those moronic mouse-brains thought, but she was beautiful! She was lean and strong, her coat and eyes were the color of a bluebird's wing and she had a blue rose tucked into the fur next to her left ear.

"How about I question her, Konan-san?" A confused Dalmatian suggested. Konan went from frowning at Itachi to outright glaring at the male. I felt a little bad for him considering his strange appearance. He was cut in half in color; his right side being black and left being white. Top that off with a green patch of fur on his head and along his neck and shoulders. His ears were also torn on the insides and seemed rather closer than normal. "Don't even think about it Zetsu…" The angered she-wolf let her teeth shine as she ground out every word. Even I wanted to step back a little.

"Konan….do you wish to interrogate her?" Pein asked, rather hesitantly I might add. The blue-furred wolf looked up with her eyes shining and chirped, "No problem! I'll get all your info, Pein!" She turned to Kakuzu, who released me and circled around me. After I shook my paws out a little then was herded towards the river.

I looked back at her and just saw her staring ahead to the other bank. I shrugged and ran the last tail-length to leap into the rush of water. Now, many wolves are shy-ish around the liquid, especially in unfamiliar waters, I on the other hand loved it! It was always so refreshing and steady; I would run out in the rain and keep the sky-hole (window), in my den open during storms. I heard another splash and continued to swim to the other side while keeping within a tail-length of the other body in the water.

We got to the other bank only taking a few breaths. We shook out our fur and I jumped a little into the air from the rush of the impromptu swim. My eyes wide from excitement I turned to face the beautiful she-wolf and smiled somewhat sheepishly. Her eyes sparkled in amusement at my pup-like antics and let out a soft chuckle. Then she turned a little more serious after our little moment and gave me a look that said, "Be truthful and be ready for whatever I might ask." I nodded with a down-to-business look of my own and to a breath. This is going to be difficult.

Okay before you send evil creatures of light to get me, I do have a couple of reasons for taking so long. First is school…I have had several tests and now I have to rewrite a speech, finish a thirty-something-slide slideshow and I have an AP Government exam on Tuesday! Also, things have been….difficult in the past two weeks. All in all, it's been hard to work on this. But THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH to KobaltWolf for giving me my first review ever! I LUV YA! I was losing interest in this a bit and my motivation has been lacking. But because of that review I HAVE to go on! You should have seen my reaction! I was off the walls!

So again thanks for actually reading this! I'm hoping to make the chapters longer, but if y'all like it like this then just say so! I have ideas for the next chapters but other ideas are welcome. (VERY WELCOME!) Shut up! Don't scare the amazing little reviewers away! Anyway as always R&R PLZ! Cause more reviews will remind me that there is such a thing as over-studying! Ha! Well, enjoy!

P.S. Check out my other story: Onsen Escapade!

Ciao! §≈The Mockingbird≈§


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn Hunters

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Okay I have no excuse that I could possibly come up with but I do have four things to say….write…type whatever! First off, I want to thank anyone who reads this or have and still do, not to mention those reviewers. Two is that I will try to update once every two or three weeks but! Only if three is followed, otherwise expect an update every month. Three is that I want at least four reviews! They truly do inspire me, it took me forever to get through this chapter which I think is really pathetic but they made me push through it! And lastly…..ENJOY! ONWARD!

Chapter ŒŒŒŒ

?'s POV

"So what do you know about bijuu?" "That they are powerful beings of energy. They can also be placed inside a person and that makes them a jinnchurikki, which by the way I am NOT!" "Hmm... How about chakra, what do you know of that?" "Chakra is the natural energy of a creature that moves inside it in a network and can enhance our abilities with some training." "You're rather knowledgeable, why are you at a civilian school?'" "*Huff* The 'rents, what other reason? Me being undercover or something? I wish."

"Well since you're not a shinobi, then what are you?" "Simple, I am me, myself and I. Look, I feel as if what I am is something you have to earn the right to know and so far you've pup-napped me, taken me to some random place and are going to do who-knows-what to me! Frankly, I don't think that I should tell someone like that what I am." The older she-wolf caught on and nodded when she realized that the younger was sitting up quite tall and rubbing the fur on her underbelly so that the light revealed nothing but light-toned fur. "So what are you?" the aqua wolf tried once more. "Hmph, that's for me to know and for you to find out, ne?" "He won't let you go." "And who ever said that I want to stay here?"

"So the pup's on board huh?" The blue giant concluded as the aqua wolf surfaced out of the calm center of the river and a frost coat materialized out of the small surf created by the stream bubbling into around the bend further up river. After a quick shake to get most of the moisture out of her fur, the pup responded to the statement; "I never said that." "You didn't deny it either." Sasori interjected. The pup upped him one. "I thought that such high ranked and notorious criminal shinobi would've been able to pick up on it." Kisame snickered by Sasori; "Well, she's definitely a snarky one!"

Meanwhile, the look the older she-wolf had brought back with her from the other bank brought up a general recounting of the quick questioning. This, in turn, brought up the inevitable 'What do we do with her now?' conversation with the light auburn Alpha-male; that interrupted his subordinates' conversation at that moment.

"Yes she is and she's also going to learn that that's not going to help her where she's going." I turned to look incredulously at him. "And where exactly do _you_ think I'm going?" "Wherever we decide to take you." "Am I going to get to know what's going to happen to me?" "Perhaps." "…Am I going to at least go there, wherever it is, on my own?" Even though I was ready to growl, I restrained myself to curving my neck up a bit and pointing my ears back. "So I might get to use _my __own_ paws." He hesitated, seeming like he was actually thinking it over then said, "Sorry, not today." I managed to catch a small glint of amusement in his distinct eyes before a set of paws knocked my own out from under me and before I could catch myself, a prick in my side went me under and into someone's awaiting jaws. My final thought was that I hoped that those canines didn't belong to Zetsu or Kisame.

The scent of earth was less damp this time. I forced my eye lids to lift as I felt whoever was carrying me slow down. Apparently, they felt me waking up a little and lowered me to the ground. I sank all the way do the stone floor and rose again as soon as I had a few more muscles in my legs working. I felt a paw prod my side as Sasori tested by balance. I held steady and he gave a nod to Pein.

"For now, you will go with Sasori." He then turned to order off everyone else to go and handle any damage control at the school most likely. He and Konan then went in a different direction in the forest for other business while Sasori led me into their cave.

We had walked a little ways in when I couldn't help but wonder aloud where we were headed. The tan-ish wolf glanced over his should and used a curt tone. "_I_ am taking you to the infirmary." He stopped to look back with some annoyance when my paw-steps stopped echoing his.

"…What?" "Why are we going there?" "Just so I can make sure that the drugs have completely left your system." He turned back and continued on before throwing another 'incentive' back to me. "If you don't move, I'll make you." My ears lay back a little. I wasn't looking forward to it, I'd had some previous …interesting experiences with modern medicine and I doubted that I needed another, or the last seven. Reluctantly, I made myself move then catch up to the desert hound before I had to find out how he would make me.

I wasn't particularly afraid of the Akatsuki but I wasn't anywhere near comfortable either. The tunnel continued into darkness. I could see perfectly fine but Sasori then used a jutsu to light an extended fire bowl on either side near the top of the tunnel. The bowl itself wasn't that large but it couldn't be removed. That one was connected to another one further down. Sasori had noticed my study of the system while he lit the other side. "We need some light don't we? You just don't need to know why we use these." "I already do."

I divulged the information I had regarding their lighting; "Inside each fire bowl, there's some form of kindling that burns slowly and for a long time, while the path connecting the bowls has a quickly burning substance so in an instant you can light the entire passage and with water, darken it as well. …It's to confuse anyone that may follow or wander in here. They walk in and light one, thinking that they can carry it but they light them all and alert you. Then you make them all go out at once and while they're trying to adjust back to the darkness, you take care of them. They won't even be able to give anything other than a verbal signal because the first fire bowl is too far in to have its light seen from the outside. As for why you don't use artificial lighting, isn't it so you can cut off the light at certain areas?" I finished, still looking at the fire bowls in a bit of admiration for their simplicity and ingenuity.

I finally looked back, expecting to see a growingly irritated wolf about to force me to move, was instead greeted with the sight of a calculating look on his face, not an irritated one. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his ears were pressed forward in my direction as if trying to hear something in my words. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"And you got all that from seeing me light it?" he questioned, I responded even though I didn't like the disbelief underlying his monotone voice. "Well yea I did and it's the simplest ideas that sometimes work best right?" All I got was a 'hmmm' in response. I decided to take it as an affirmative and nodded my head toward our original direction and waited for him to take the lead once again.

His russet coat going through several tones and shades in the flickering light kept my eyes entertained for a while, I enjoyed seeing how the light and shadows flitted around and the color of his coat just added to the somewhat surrealistic image.

Eventually, I noticed that we were passing other side passages that were smaller than the main tunnel we were in. I thought of it like a delta, with one main river and many little tributaries running off in different directions. I wanted to follow each one but I was not exactly feeling like being carried like an untrustworthy pup again. My scruff still felt a little tug from just thinking of it.

It was clear that the older wolf was keeping an eye on me because his voice drifted back to me once again. "You won't be going down any of those alone and only a few even with someone." I frowned a little at this and called back. "Then where will I be able to go on my own? I don't want and much less need to bite anyone's shoulder fur to go everywhere." (A/N: to bite someone's shoulder fur is like holding someone's hand) I made sure to stress 'everywhere' enough for him to get the message. He threw a bit of a glare back at mine. "I haven't made you hang onto mine, have I?"

I opened my jaw to retort then closed it when nothing came to me and looked away, ears tilted back in slight embarrassment for not being able to respond with such a childish conversation. He gave a little smirk and slowed down covertly so that I wouldn't notice it enough to comprehend what he was doing. When I realized that he had moved, I was at his left shoulder and he had also come a bit closer, just so I would only have to turn my head less than forty degrees and I'd be able to grab onto his fur. My glare intensified as he kept looking straight ahead and appeared bored even though I just knew he enjoyed irritating me in this stealthy fashion because I swear his eyes were smirking at his newfound way of teasing me!

Just as I was about to bite a good chunk of his shoulder and take off with a piece of it, his head lifted a bit so I decided to look ahead as well. We had made several turns during out little underground expedition, and had arrived at a boulder. He stopped in front of it and made a few jutsu signs, ears flicking back and forth. The boulder began to rumble aside as he looked back and told me to 'step inside' with a gleam in his eyes that made me shiver, and after a moment of hesitation, my paws moved me into the small, dark cavern without my permission.

Again, thanks to those that have stuck with me and my story for this long, I personally hate it when authors don't update so don't worry, I beat myself up a good bit over this but I _**WILL**_ finish this story! Other than that, you know you want another update so encourage/guilt trip me into getting up the next chapter!

P.S.: To those that read Onsen Escapade, I need inspiration there too! But this is my priority! Well, at the moment anyway.

Ciao! §≈The Mockingbird≈§


End file.
